Do You Love Me?
by ReKoJ
Summary: Kurt is upset and Gambit makes me feel better.


Do You Love Me?

Fandom: X-Men

Pairing: Remy LeBeau/Kurt Wagner

Kurt Wagner sat on his bed, the tears spilling from his colourless eyes. This wasn't fair, why had God abandoned him? To Kurt's knowledge he hadn't done anything wrong. He had neglected himself for THE LORD and that was supposed to be right. If that was so than why did he feel so alone? He curled into a blue furry ball and cried himself to sleep.

Rémy LeBeau sat in Xavier's study. He couldn't believe that the students (particularly John Allderoyce) could be so cruel. Xavier smiled at him as gently as he could.

"Gambit I told you that John would be dealt with appropriately."

"Professor, I don't mean to sound dis'spectful or not'ing but I know what it feels like t' b' called a devil. What dat chil' did pro'b'bly cut Kurt real deep."

Charles took a deep breath. "Gambit I understand that you are concerned. I assure you that the situation will be dealt with."

"Sure it will."

Gambit left Xavier's study. He couldn't believe that Charles would let John get away with something as malicious as that. Rémy took the elevator to the top floor and then opened the staircase that led to the attic. Inside the attic was dim; the only light came from a few candles. Gambit could see better in the dark anyway. Gambit scanned the room and was a bit startled when he saw two bright yellow dots look at him through the gloom.

"Kurt?"

"Vhat do you Vant?"

"Jus' to talk."

Without warning Kurt turned on the lights. Gambit blinked in the sudden brightness. Gambit was a bit taken aback to find that Kurt was perched on the rafters. "So, talk."

"I jus' came to make sure dat you were okay."

"I'm fine." Kurt realized that his response came out more sharply then he had intended.

"Are you?"

"iNien." Kurt's eyes brimmed with a fresh batch of tears. Gambit was wishing that he had telepathy. "I remember vhen I vas in ze circus, people zought zat I vas great. I believed zhem because zhey gave me a break from ze real vorld. Ze vorld zhat knew me as I vas, a demon, a monster zhat had no right to live."

Gambit sat down beside Kurt. "You're not a monster. You're gifted just like everyone else here."

"Are you sure zhat zhat is somezing zhat I should admit out loud?"

Remy smiled. "I don't know why you tink dat. . ."

"In ze village in Germany, vhere I vas raised all of ze people vere afraid of me. After I left ze circus I vas called ze demon or devil of Norzhouzle. I guess zhat vhen John said vat he did I become infuriated. He made me remember zhat to ze vorld I vill alvays be a devil. I vas forgetting, my mutation is my punish--"

Gambit interrupted. "You are not bein' punished. You didn't do anyt'ing wrong."

Kurt wanted to believe Gambit. Kurt knew that he couldn't, he had a secret that nobody knew. Kurt avoided looking at Gambit. Rémy was an empathy; he could sense that Kurt was afraid of something, he just didn't know what. "Is dere somet'ing dat you wanna talk about?"

"I don't vant to but I suppose zhat I should. I . . ." Kurt stopped because the tears were coming again. Gambit put his arm around Kurt. He wasn't stupid. He had grown up as part of the Thieves Guild; he was trained to notice things that the average person would miss. He had noticed months ago that Kurt checked him out.

"iiJe sais qu'est que sait t'allez."

Nightcrawler's eyes grew wide with surprise. He teleported out of the room Rémy left and tried to decide what to do.

Gambit walked downstairs. He wasn't exactly sure where Kurt was going. He walked; letting his feet take whatever path they chose. He wasn't all that surprised to find himself in the recreation room. Scott was there watching the news. It was a known fact he and Logan were a couple; they had been together for almost a year. Rémy sat down. Scott noticed the look of distress on Gambit's face motioned for Logan to leave. Once Logan was gone Scott turned his attentions to his teammate.

"What's wrong?" As Scott said this he muted the television.

"iiiRien Why?"

Scott raised an eyebrow. "I've only known you to watch the news on two occasions. First, when something is bothering you or second when something is happening and that is what everyone else is doing."

Rémy sighed. He chose his words very carefully. "What do you do when someone likes you but t'inks dat's wrong?"

Scott nodded he didn't need anything more. "I'm guessing that a certain fuzzy elf is attracted to you but his embedded Catholic beliefs make him feel like that is wrong."

"ivOui."

"Do you feel the same way?"

Rémy could feel his face getting hot. "Sort of."

"If that's the case than you need to tell him how you feel. He needs to know that it's okay and not disgusting. And most importantly that you aren't revolted by him."

As Gambit left he was hoping that he could do that without centering Kurt out.

The next morning Kurt skipped breakfast. He knew that he could just say that he was fasting and no one would question it. He was afraid to face Rémy. He didn't know what to say and he couldn't gage Rémy's reaction. He spent the entire morning in prayer. He was hoping that God would show him the answer.

After breakfast Gambit journeyed back to the attic. He had to talk to Kurt and he had to do it fast. He knocked on the door; the sound seemed to echo in the hall. To Rémy it seemed louder than usual. Kurt had been kneeling by his bedside praying quickly finished. He had a hunch that it was Gambit so when he opened the door and found him standing on the other side he wasn't surprised. He let Gambit in.

"We need to talk."

Kurt sat on the bed trying to memorize everything about the other man. He studied the sharp lines of Gambit's jaw, his slim body, his long fingers and his strangely enchanting eyes.

Rémy started to talk. "I jus' wanted t' tell you dat you don't need t'b' ashamed o' de way you feel." He sat down on the bed next to him and put his arm around Kurt's shoulders. Rémy leaned closed to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. When they broke away from the kiss Kurt smiled, his tail was moving from side to side behind him.

There was so much that Kurt wanted to say. Now that he had the chance he couldn't think of a single thing. Gambit held him close. Holding Kurt was like holding a furnace, the heat just radiated off of him. He decided that this was good because he got cold easily. In those few minutes they seemed to have made a silent agreement to start dating.

Gambit allowed himself to assess the situation. He suddenly realized that maybe Kurt didn't want this. He suddenly realized that without being able to discussion that maybe he had read the entire thing completely wrong.

"Maybe we go too fast? Are you sure dat dis is what you want?" The insecurity that he was feeling clouded his eyes. Kurt read the insecurity and realized that Gambit was second-guessing because he was scared. Gambit stood up and headed towards the door. Kurt pulled him by his arm and hugged him.

"I vant zhis. I zink zhat you are beautiful."

Rémy cocked an eyebrow. "Not de devil?"

"No. Don't turn zhe tables. I know vhat I am. I am a demon."

"Kurt."

Kurt shook his head. "Let me finish. Vhen I vas still living in Germany I vas living in a church to escape the normal people. Ze found out that I vas in zhere and since zhey zhought zhat I vas a demon zhey brought in a bishop because zhey zought zhat I had defiled zhe church. Zhe bishop vouldn't listen to my pleas. He zought zhat I vas a demon and he tried to propel me back to hell." The tears were falling from his eyes again.

"I know dat bein' visibly different ain't easy. De normal people judge first and den ask questions. Dey will always be fearin' what is different and dat will never change. When you're at de vI'ecole you have somet'ing dat dey can't take away."

"Vat?"

"People who love you."

Kurt kissed him again. This kiss was longer then the others and they had to break for air. Kurt had decided that if they did something that he would consider immoral; he would ask for forgiveness later. As Father Morgan (the only Priest that would talk to Kurt) used to say, it was better to beg for forgiveness then to seek permission.

Kurt opened his mouth to say something and Gambit kissed while holding him close. Gambit lifted his chin. Kurt took that opportunity to kiss Rémy's throat. Rémy sighed. Kurt smirked; he knew what was going to happen.

Clothing was removed and there were sighs and moans in the place of words. Rémy happened to look down and he smiled, Kurt shrugged. Before Gambit could say anything a warm mouth swallowed his cock. He moaned as Kurt tongued his slit and sucked harder. It wasn't long before Gambit shot his load down Kurt's throat. When he finished Kurt looked into Gambit's strange eyes and know what was going to happen next.

"Lay on your stomach."

As he shook with anticipation Kurt complied with Gambit's command. Rémy got the lube from a nightstand drawer. He massaged Kurt's pucker with an oiled finger. He slipped his dick inside of him, being mindful of the tail. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut it hurt so much. Gambit whispered soothing words into Kurt's ear and his body relaxed. Kurt marveled at how his body seemed to relax as if on its own accord. The more that he relaxed the better Gambit felt inside of him. When Gambit came Kurt bit his lip to keep himself from screaming with pleasure. He bit down harder when he came.

They lay together crumpled in the aftermath of sex. Rémy watched Kurt sleep on his arm and thought. He knew (from the little that was known about Kurt's past) that he had a lot of things that he hadn't dealt with. One of the major things being that he was the child of Sabertooth and Mystique tow of their enemies. He knew that he had enough of his own secrets. He found hope in the fact that they would work on things together.

He fell asleep knowing that he loved Kurt and Kurt loved him. He knew that he would never have to doubt that. He knew that for a while the world wasn't so scary.

The End

i Nien is German for no.

ii Je sais qu'est que sait t'allez is French for I know what you are going to say

iii Rien is French for nothing

iv Oui is French for yes

v l'ecole is French for the school


End file.
